Stiff to Erudite
by Chardineno
Summary: This is a story about Celeb when he was in Erudite there he finds happiness also a relationship with someone.. Please read you'll be in for a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

I enter the towering building with highly polished glass windows and a navy blue walls, with other transfers. Inside floor was titled with white marble stone which made the floor have a nice shine to it, the ceiling had multiple glass panelling, so that sunshine poured though the headquarters. "Whoa" was all I could replied. "Hey watch it stiff" a Dauntless transfer notified when I collided into his back. "Sorry" I mumbled. "That's okay I didn't catch what your name is? Mines Parker" he extended his hand. "Celeb" I replied when I shook his hand warmly. (I figured I could lay off the whole Abnegation with the no physical contact rule)

"All of you will be taken to the dormitory, were you will obtain your uniforms for Erudite. After that meet me back here in half an hour." Directed Mike our coordinator. "I'm sort of sorry to say that this much better than the Abnegation's dress code" I pointed out to Parker, he gave me a weak chuckle. So ten minutes later I was fitted with a dark blue v- neck collared long sleeve shirt, long beige pants and pair new leather boots.

"Where do you think they're taking us too?" Parker asked curiously. "Don't know looks like the cafeteria by the looks of it" sure enough it was. The chairs where wooden framed with a white cushions, that had a rough looking texture but to my surprise it was soft like sheep's skin. The tables were large and circular made out of glass.

From what I could see there must have been more than 50 tables at least 180 tables in here. "This is awesome right?!" I whispered to Parker when we were seated. "Totally" was his replied, When we were all seated an attractive blonde haired women with highlights stood up I immediately recognized her as Jeanine Matthews. "Please welcome our transfers warmly. Please take this words into a count, the future belong to those who know where they belong." Before she sat down again Jeanine made eye contact with me it was only for a few seconds. "Dude did you see Jeanine stared at you for a sec?" questioned Parker. "Yeah why?" I answered, "Well in case you didn't realized stiff she been writing shit about Abnegation!" whispered Parker.

"So who care it's not my problem anymore but I can think why she was staring at me though. My father on the council and as you already, know Abnegation and Erudite have a rivalry towards each other." I clarified to him. "Enough chatting Celeb dig into lunch" Don't get me started how, marvellous lunch was be the time I was finished I felt stuffed. Basically after lunch we had a tour of the whole compound then after that we were given timetables for our subjects which are for initiation. I chose chemistry, technology, and study of the brain.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am going for a walk before bed Parker" I yelled across the dormitory to where he was sitting down on his bunk reading book. "Hurry back Caleb" he shouted without looking up from his book, before I left the dorm I glanced at my watch it read: 9:30. I'll probably take about half an hour I estimated as I closed the door. My mind wonders back through today at the choosing ceremony when I grabbed the knife and inserted into my palm then withdrawing it to reveal blood. I made my hand into a fist to contain my blood while I walked to the bowel for Erudite when a drop of my blood enter the clear water. I swear my father was cursing my name when I choose Erudite, I could barely make eye contact with my family when I was seated with my new fraction. Then I realised that I've entered a corridor I didn't recognised.

I decided to do some exploring I found out that the corridor lead to a lab, the benches were black marbled with white cupboards underneath. I walk to the back of the room to where a complicated diagram was pinned up. From the information it looked like someone was developing a serum of some sort. I checked my watch 9:50 it read, "Going somewhere?" a female voice asked demandingly. Crap this is the end of me I thought, "Hi" I said as I slowly turn around to see none other than Jeanine Matthews. "Hey aren't you a transfer from Abnegation?" she asked, "Yep" came the replied, "explain to me why are you snooping around my laboratory at this hour?" "Umm well good question I was going for walk when, I stumbled across the corridor that I didn't recognised which led to your laboratory so I decided to have a look. Nice lab by the way name's Caleb, think I'll be heading back to the dorm now"

I quickly strolled through the door but I swear she was eyeballing me as I left, as soon I was in the dorm I slumped onto my bed, got into PJs bushed my teeth, then checked my watch 10:10 when my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I awoke the next day at 7:00 I had an hour and twenty minutes before I had to get to class, I shook Parker awake judging by the way how roughly I had to shake him he was a heavy sleeper. At breakfast I told Parker who I bumped into last night. "Luckily you didn't touch anything otherwise it could have been worse" he said, "yeah" was I all I said. I checked my timetable double period of technology basically it about computers and all the software we could put on it we were given an assignment to see what other software we could come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeanine's POV

Before I begin would like to point out that Jeanine is seventeen. the movies i mention here are real movies so check them out if you're interested, also I'm running out of ideas so if you would be so kind to review some ideas i can incorporate in this fanfic - Chardineno

I was looking up my formula for a project. When I accidently spilled a flask with methylated over the carpet with my elbow. I swore under my breath. Luckily the flask didn't break, it took about five minute to deal with the spillage. I glanced at the clock it read 6:45 pm, just great I've been here for nearly two hour trying to compete the formula. I was already thinking to return to my office when I heard footsteps, "now all I need is this place to be haunted" I said sarcastically. Someone appeared in the doorway it took about a few seconds for me to recognize the figure. "It's you again Caleb" I smirked, he entered with two DVD's cases "what do you have there?" I ask curiously.

"I was thinking if you would like to watch a movie with me?" he asked. "Sure what are they?" I replied. "You got a choice of Transcendent or Lucy" "why did you choice them?" I asked." well both of them are very scientific and the themes are great oh the rating is M and MA 15" "Good because I'm only seventeen" "you're only seventeen?!" Caleb exclaimed. "Yeah" I replied. "I thought you were older" he said with a chuckle, i gestured Caleb to my office's. Once we were in my spacious office he marvelled of how I had a big screen TV. "Have you decided what movie you want to watch yet?'' Caleb asked with a smile, "How about Lucy?" I answered. Why not came the reply. When Caleb and I was seated on the comfy black leather and we had the snacks out the movie began. Nearly two hours later I looked at the clock it read 8:43 pm. Oh well we missed dinner anyway but who cares it was worth it. And besides I was already full from all the snacking.

Basically the two words describe Lucy was mind-blowing I got a bit fright when Lucy reached 40%, I think when we were watching that scene Caleb's arm draped around my right shoulder for comfort. Apart from that the movie was mind-blowing. When the credits started to roll Caleb got up from his spot and sad I better be off now" "yeah I think you should its getting late" I yawned. Before he left he gave my forehead a kiss which made me feel all tingly inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb's POV

A few days after I was going for walk late in the afternoon at about 4:30 when I suddenly felt unease, "who the.." I stop in mid sentence before a hand. Flipped me onto the grass painfully where I began to loss consciousness before I gave out, complete I saw silhouette of a person dressed in black with three piercings on his left eyebrow. Then I blanked out

i woke up to the smell of musky air. I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings I notice almost immediately my hands were tied around my back and I slumped over in a chair of some sort. "Look who awake" snarled a harsh voice and step in to the dimmed light shoving a gun to my temple I got a good look at him noticing he had three piecing on his left eyebrow. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I blurred out. " Name Eric" he stated with out lifting the gun from my forehead. " give me the briefcase josh!"he commanded. A black leather case was thrusted in to Eric's hand, "Caleb take this to Jeanine" Eric kicked it to where I was seated. "What happens if I don't?" I asked with a smirk on my lips, "let's just say it's the last time you will be delivering something for us!" Eric whispered mercilessly. He

'Bag him!' someone commanded, a sack was forcefully thrown over my head I felt a moment of pain in my right arm like a needle japing into my skin. My eye lids began to close slowly and before I knew it.I was slipped back again in to the faze of unconscious.

Author's note I won't be updating this story for a while because my computer goes into service because it a school one and I won't have it during the holidays P.S this story needed drama so next chapter it about what is in the briefcase


	5. Apologies

Just wanting to let you guys now that I will try to write the next chapter of Stiff to Erudite in the meantime please review my new hunger game maze runner fanfic The Collision if your too lazy to search it up just click on my pen name. (If you like The Collision please follow it!) - **Chardineno**


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing except the plot and Parker.

Caleb's POV

I slowly regained consciousness, I felt something prickly against my back. The thought of grass came to my head. My left shoulder throbbed in pain, so did my back. I sat up slowly, I cringed as I moved my right foot to support my self up from the ground. Shit I hope I haven't broken any bones I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I spied the briefcase about a metre from where I was standing. I brushed my self off, and limped back to the compound with the briefcase in tow. I earned a glanced from a kid as I entered the the time I got to Jeanine's office. I was I wreck even though it was a ten minute walk.I impatiently pounded my fist on the door.

The door opened a minute later, her facial features at the sight of me with the briefcase, was mainly shock and fear. Jeanine was wearing grey sweatpants, a blue hoodie, and Carmel brown UGG boots.  
She practically shooed me inside her office.

Once I was seated comfortably and the first aid kit was out.  
"Take you shirt off" she asked. I did what I was told, revealing my six pack, and my bruised shoulder. I could see her eyes widen ever so slightly, as they make their way down to my toned abs.  
Her gaze returned to my bruised shoulder, as she applied antiseptic cream and handed me an ice pack.  
She finally demanded who did this to me. "A dauntless going by the name Eric" I growled venomously. As soon as the word Eric rolled of my tongue,her eyes widen in sudden fear.  
"What does he want with the briefcase? And with you?"I asked with curiosity.  
"I don't know" Stated Jeanine.

Jeanine's POV  
I knew perfectly well what was in the briefcase. It contained 42 empty syringes which the Dauntless supply and Erudite inject the simulation serum, and then it's taken back to the Dauntless. For injecting people with,when it's comes closer to the time. Then a document, containing important and highly classified information. About Abnegation that the Dauntless and Erudite have been collecting, over the last month. The time to strike against the Abnegation was nearly here.  
I decided to tell Caleb the truth about what was in the briefcase and what rolled it he got too suspicious.  
"You might want to put your shirt on before I tell you something" I stammered. He nodded, and throw the shirt on.  
"At first when I meet you I though you couldn't be trusted" I began.  
Caleb's face after I had explained his facial features lit up into a smile.  
"You in on the plan?" I asked.  
"Defiantly" was his response.  
I thought how desperate he must be to do that to his birth fraction.  
Then with out thinking I passionately snogged him.  
He was somewhat surprised with my action. I could tell by the way he tensed up but it soon melted away into the kiss.  
I gently pulled away from the kiss as I did. I gazed deeply into his eyes.  
"Sorry I didn't know what came over me" I muttered. Caleb silenced me with kiss forcefully to my lips.

**Guys this story has two or three chapters to go before it reach it's end  
Please review and check out my latest story The Collision ^-^**

**Chardineno**


End file.
